Happiness
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Rin lleva tres meses soñando con un chico parecido a ella, sin saber quien es. Su madre le oculta algo. Finalmente, en una competencia de música llega a conocer al chico, cómo reaccionará al enterarse que no es nada más ni nada menos que su hermano?


Hola a todos! Me complace presentar mi nuevo fanfic de los Kagamine. Como la última vez, voy a subir un capítulo de Rin y después otro de Len, otro de Rin y otro de Len. Espero que les guste esta historia~ gracias por leer!  
**DISCLAIMER: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este es tan solo un fanfic escrito de fans para fans! **

**

* * *

**

Rin miró el pequeño espejo con expresión de aburrimiento. Estaba cansada de las clases teóricas de canto… sabía que eran parte importante del programa de la academia, pero con la profesora que tenían no había manera de permanecer una clase completa atento, sin dispersarse. Suspiró, la cabeza le daba vueltas y aquel ambiente denso, con la monótona voz de la profesora de fondo, no la hacían sentir mejor. Se acomodó en el banco, era todo un beneficio sentarse al final del aula pues uno podía dormir tranquilamente sin ser descubierto. Poco a poco la ensoñación se fue volviendo más profunda… ya ni siquiera entendía los balbuceos de la profesora… todo se volvía oscuro…

_Lo vio. Allí estaba él nuevamente, el niño con el que llevaba tantos meses soñando. Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba parado, parecía estar hablando solo, aunque ningún sonido salía de su boca. Tampoco la veía, era como si la rubia fuese un incorpóreo. Se colocó frente al desconocido, quien ni siquiera cambió su expresión. ¿Qué significado tenía aquello? Miró con rabia el rostro que ya había contemplado en diversas ocasiones… igual al suyo, o por lo menos muy parecido. Sintió como la rabia llenaba su interior y sintió ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle, aunque sabía que nada afectaría la situación. Intentó ignorarlo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con paso decidido. No voltearía… no… no… volteó, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho rubio seguía exactamente a la misma distancia, como si no se hubiese alejado de él._

_**Happiness  
Capítulo 1**_

-¡Ya déjame en paz!-gritó enfurecida.  
-¿Señorita Tucker?-la sorprendida voz de la profesora la trajo de nuevo a la Tierra. Se despertó sobresaltada y miró a todos lados, perdida. Sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo, por lo que se puso de pie, avergonzada.  
-Perdón señorita Hamada, creo que me quedé dormida-se disculpó la chica.  
-Vale, vale, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir…-respondió la profesora, restándole importancia al asunto-. Bien, les estaba hablando acerca de la competencia de canto que se efectuará el mes siguiente contra la academia Vocaloid. Ustedes saben ya que desde tiempos inmemorables, la competencia entre ambas academias ha sido muy dura, personalmente me parece una gran tontería. Cada tantos años, se organiza una competencia general de canto, actuación y baile-la clase de pronto se llenó de murmullos de excitación-. A continuación haré circular una lista entre ustedes, por favor, quienes estén interesados en participar anótense en la lista.

La lista comenzó a recorrer la clase hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar de Rin, quien la miró con interés. Prácticamente toda la clase se había anotado en ella y ahora platicaban animados acerca de la contienda. La muchacha tomó la hoja y al instante los rumores cesaron, todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. Sabía lo que ellos pensaban, sentía su desprecio como si fuese una cuchilla que intentaban clavarle en la espalda. Prejuicios, no eran nada más que prejuicios. ¿Saben ustedes lo que es un prejuicio? Es un juicio anticipado, la preconcepción de otro ser humano o un grupo de personas, formado sin conocimiento previo o evaluación de los hechos por los que nos justificamos de tal forma. Ella sabía que aquellas personas nada más la veían como "la hija del director", pues su padrastro, James Carriet, era el director de aquella institución. No tenían otro concepto de ella, pero claro, la chica era hijastra de un hombre rico, por lo que incluso corrían rumores acerca de que su madre se había casado con él solo por su abundante y aparentemente interminable cuenta bancaria. No era así. A pesar de todo ella ignoraba los rumores, jamás había tenido un solo amigo verdadero y tampoco le importaba tenerlo, no le interesaba que los demás se burlaran de ella o le dijeran que tan solo había logrado entrar allí por su padre, sin tener ninguna aptitud especial para el arte, no, ella sabía que tenía talento, confiaba en sí misma, eso era todo lo que le importaba. Anotó su nombre y pasó la hoja, al instante el incómodo silencio se rompió y todos retomaron sus charlas.

-¡Hey, Tucker!-escuchó que la llamaban. Volteó para encontrarse nada más ni nada menos que con Dante Miller, un joven alto y apuesto, definitivamente el más popular de la academia-. ¿Te anotaste en la competencia?  
-¿Qué no te diste cuenta?-repuso ella, irónicamente-. Todos se callaron y se me quedaron mirando como si fuera un animal en el zoológico.  
-Pues apuesto a que serías una fiera-rió el chico, esquivando el golpe que la rubia intentó asestarle-. Ya vale, lo siento, solo quería confirmarlo. Supuestamente tenemos que emparejarnos con alguien para la primera ronda, tenemos que cantar un dueto.  
-¿Hm? ¿Y eso cuándo lo dijeron?-inquirió la chica, sorprendida.  
-Jaja, cuando estabas durmiendo. Bueno, en fin, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja de canto? Tengo un gran repertorio, apuesto a que alguna te gustará.  
-¿Estás seguro? Hm… que extraño… debes estar planeando algo. Atrévete a sabotearme y te pisaré con una aplanadora-lo amenazó Rin.  
-¿Por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva? Tan solo busco ser amable, ¿sabes? No estaría mal que tú también lo fueras… y después te preguntas por qué no tienes amigos…-respondió el muchacho, molesto, y sin decir más se alejó por el pasillo. Al instante la chica reparó en que todas las adolescentes presentes en el pasillo la miraban de mala manera.  
-Hm… ¿qué importa? Nadie los necesita-y ya acostumbrada a las miradas que solían lanzarle, se marchó con paso acelerado.

-Así que ya te enteraste de la competencia-dijo su padrastro mientras cenaban-. Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes, quería que fuese una sorpresa.  
-No te preocupes-respondió Rin, sonriendo-. Le habrías quitado emoción a la cosa.  
-Confío en tu talento, se que podrás demostrarles lo que vales, no tengas miedo.  
-No tengo miedo-confirmó la rubia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Es como una aventura, además, llevo esperando mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esta.  
-Sí, tienes razón.  
-Bueno ya, dejen de hablar de eso que la comida se enfriará-dijo la madre de Rin, colocando una fuente de carne al horno sobre la mesa.  
-Oye mamá… tengo que preguntarte una cosa-dijo Rin, cambiando de tema bruscamente-. ¿Sabes algo de un niño de mi edad, rubio, muy parecido a mí?  
-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió la madre, aunque la menor notó una mirada de incomodidad que ésta había intercambiado con su padrastro-. No Rin, jamás había visto a un chico así.  
-Oh, ya veo…-suspiró ella, defraudada-. Llevo meses soñando con él y no entiendo, no sé qué rayos significa. Quizás… ¡quizás tengo un hermano perdido!  
-¿Un hermano perdido? Jaja, querida, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?-rió la señora Tucker-. Tienes una gran imaginación amor, pero no es nada más que eso, un sueño.  
-Vale…-suspiró su hija, aunque no lucía muy conforme con la respuesta, sabía que su mamá le estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic. En el presentamos a Rin como "la niña mimada de la familia". No tengo mucho que decir de este primer capítulo, a decir verdad es como una introducción a lo que sería la vida de Rin, y como se imaginarán, el próximo es una introducción a la vida de Len, la cual no es tan color de rosa x3 Espero que les haya gustado y que continuen leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
